They're Here
by Kittie Catty
Summary: I ran into the alley way, hoping to find an exit. I run until I see a brick wall. Great. I'm trapped. "Hello, sweet," Says my pursuer. "What do you want," I growled. " Why, only you," He says. And I black out. Sorry first fanfic. New to the site. P.S I do not own PPGZ. BrickxBlossom BoomerxBuubles ButchxButtercup OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet The American's: Part 1

Miyako's P.O.V

I up and see that its 5:30 in the morning. "That's 30 minutes until school," I thought, ' I could make the girls breakfast," I get up and make my bed. "Hmm….. What to wear... Ha! Perfect!" I thought, taking out a baby blue knee-length dress. I quickly slip it on and put on my black mini boots. "I'm forgetting something aren't I," I thought," Oh, yeah," I say as my mind clicked. I put my new, improved, black PPGZ belt around my waist. Ken worked really hard on them. Now they are as stylish as ever. "One more thing, and I'll be ready to go," I apply my blueberry flavored lip-gloss and I put my hair up in its pigtails. It's still blonde but now reaches my mid-back. "Geez, Miyako," I thought backing up to admire my outfit, "Could you get any more stylish,"

As soon as I exit the door I hear Momoko downstairs singing in the kitchen. I guess she already made breakfast. I am about half-way down the stairs when the smell of bacon drifts to the top floor. Yum! When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see four plates. Each one had some bacon, pancakes, and some eggs." Good morning, Momoko,' I say in my cheery voice. Momoko is wearing jean short-shorts, with a hot pink tank top with a jean jacket over it. She is wearing her black PPGZ belt, with her black open-toe heels with the bright pink bows on the ends. She hasn't changed her hairstyle a bit. It's still orange and held up by her red bow. "Hello Miyako and Usagi. " I turn around to see a half-asleep half-awake Usagi.

She is wearing her purple skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt that says 'Pretty In Purple' in purple lettering. On her waist is a black PPGZ belt, and she is wearing black converse. She has brown hair she put in a side ponytail tied with a purple band. " Is that bacon I smell" she asked. "Of course!" Momoko replied happily. "Yay!" Usagi cheered and plopped herself in the seat nearest to the door. I sat next to her and began eating. "Wow, this is delicious Momoko." complimented her. She blushed, "It's not as good as yours though," She said.

"Why didn't you wake me up," We heard a gruff voice said. Momoko looks up, and me and Usagi look behind us. We see Kauro. And boy, did she look mad. She was wearing green short-shorts and a black tee. Over her tee was a green sleeveless jean jacket. Her hair was black and mid-length. Since we forced her to grow it at. She was wearing her PPGZ belt with green Jordan's. " School is in 5 minutes you know," She growled while grabbing some bacon. " Really,"

Said Momoko. "We'd better go then!" She said.

Me, Usagi, and Momoko ran, while Kaoru skateboarded alongside us. Everything was going smoothly until, Get out of the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet The Americans: Part 2

**_Kittie Catty: Hello Everbody! Did you like the first chapter? I thought it wasn't that good. I definitely need to work on double checking my work._**

**_Momoko: Well, I thought you wrote a good first chapter._**

**_Kittie Catty: Really, your so sweet!_**

**_Momoko: Just like the candy I eat!_**

**_Kittie Catty: Hey, where are the others?_**

**_Momoko: I was the only one who found the door._**

**_Kittie Catty: Wow. Ok then. Would you like to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Momoko: Of course! Kittie Catty does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ_**.

Kittie Catty: Enjoy the story!

Kaoru's POV

"Get out of the way!" Someone shouted. I turned my head to see a girl with black and orange hair bending down to pick up some books she dropped. "Move!" I shouted. To late! Me and the girl collided and hit the pavement. "Oh my! I am super sorry, and gosh I made you late for class, crap! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." I look up and see the girl I ran into holding her hand out. Then I see Momoko come up to her side. "Don't worry. Kaoru here is the most athletic girl I know. But just in case," Momoko turns her attention toward me, " Are you okay?" She ask me. " Usa brought her first aid kit just in case." " Yeah, I knew something like this would happen eventually." I hear Usa squeal. " There you are!" We here someone shout. All of us turn around and see a girl with white hair and two black streaks. "Your sisters called and told me that you weren't at school," With every word she said she seemed to get madder. "And you know how worried Tamika gets when she loses her nail polish. Just think what she is doing now that you are missing!" She then stopped and took a deep breath and calmed down. " Just remember to call your sisters and tell them were you are." "Sorry," The girl with black hair said quietly. "Oh, and can you write me an excuse for being late?" The lady with white hair sighed. "Fine," She then turned to us, "Would you girls like an excuse?" Before Momoko could say anything about it was my fault, "Yes,"

"Okay, I'll write you one," She says. I let out a sigh of relief. I won't be late again. Then I couldn't play soccer. "Alright, lets go!" Said the black haired girl, a little impatient. "Were going," Said the white haired woman. She started walking. "Are you coming, I can't write you a slip without you there," She said with a little smile. "Okay, were coming," Miyako shouted. She half-dragged us next the black haired girl.

"Hi," Miyako said. "Hello," Said the girl shyly. "I'm Cece. Do you happen to go to Tokyo High School?" She asked. "Yep, we do," Said Usa. "I'm Usagi, Usa for short, the one with blond hair is Miyako, auburn hair is Momoko, and the one that ran into you is Kauro." "Hi," I say.

? POV

Oh, where is she? She's never this late. I look at my sisters. "Tamika, breath," I hear Vivian say. "What if they got here?" I walk over to her and start rubbing small circles on her back. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find her. We always get threw this, remember." I try to comfort her. But I'm usually not used to it, Vivian is the motherly figure here. "Look,there she is," Says Vivian. I look over the horizon like my sisters. There she is! She better have a good explanation for being late. And why there are three other girls next to her…


End file.
